


Sleepless night

by dumbanduntalented



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A scene, Angst, Bath, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Phil taking care of Dan, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbanduntalented/pseuds/dumbanduntalented
Summary: Dan can't sleep because he has a terrible headache. Phil makes him a bath and takes care of him until he feels better.





	Sleepless night

**Author's Note:**

> So I spent 2 days writing this sweet thing. What do you guys think? Let me know please. Every kudo, every comment makes the warm feeling in my chest grow. Thanks so much :)

The heat in the room depresses him. His duvet lies heavy on top of him and it’s a wrong timing completely. He should have been asleep. This isn’t sleeping. There is nothing relaxing about this. It is long past midnight and he has been crying for no reason really – his pillow soaked. Just the tension surrounding his head is driving him wild.

Phil doesn’t seem to notice any of that and Dan likes this little detail a lot. At least one of them won’t be a walking zombie tomorrow. He looks so peaceful like a little puppy. His mouth hangs open and his chest rises and falls in sync with his breathing, or is it actually snoring? Who knows.

“I love you,” he whispers into the crook of his neck before he slides out from beneath the covers and heads for the door.

Phil appears to be still dead to the world when he glances back and Dan leaves him like that, fumbling down the pitch black corridor.

He makes it to the lounge and opens the window. The fresh night air hits him strong and he inhales it eagerly. He can feel a light breeze in his hair and that’s a nice feeling for a change. He pours himself a glass of tea that he finds on the kitchen table and sits down on the mahogany floor and downs it all in one swift movement.  
His body won’t stop shivering even though he isn’t freezing. He curls himself into a tiny ball and rests his chin on top of them instinctively.

He toys with the idea of sleeping pills but from experience he knows that’s not actually a way to solve his problem. He feels so tired but he just can’t sleep and that’s so fucking frustrating.

The sight of the moon calms his racing mind at least a bit and he succeeds in falling into an upsetting limbo right there on the hard floor.

Out of the blue he feels arms wrapping all around him like a warm blanket, sliding into the pockets of his hoodie and holding him in place.

“The bed’s so empty without you,” Phil breathes the complaint into his ear. He is like a dream pulling him in, putting his raging mind into a trance.

“Sorry,” Dan utters through the fabric of his pyjamas.

“Let me help you,” Phil begs.

“You are already helping.”

“Let me . . . let me give you a bath,” he proposes and Dan frowns at the idea.

“You should go back to sleep. Baths are overrated,” he drops into the silence.

“I really want to give you one though.”

He brushes his hands against the softness of Dan’s stomach and Dan goes pliant under his touch. Phil’s palms cover his cold skin and it feels like a spark, electrifying, like he is sharing his energy with him.

“Okay.”

“Okay, let’s have one.”

Phil doesn’t let go of him the entire way to the bathroom, where he leaves him sitting on the washing machine while he goes to close the door. He returns in a heartbeat and cradles his face in his big hands.

“Do you need anything?”

Dan bites his lip and thinks about the question.

“Be here with me?”

“You bet,” he grins and Dan knows he is in good hands.

“Now strip”, he orders and Dan smirks when Phil isn’t looking anymore.

He begins undressing himself. The hoodie goes first closely followed by his bottoms.

He distracts himself from the fleeting shiver that runs down his body and focuses on Phil.

He crouches down with one hand checking the temperature of the water and the other adjusting it and seems unbelievably sleepy. His hair resembles a bird’s nest and he barely manages to keep his eyes open under his glasses.

“Phil,” he says through the roar of water.

“Yes?” He turns around and Dan blushes under the close attention.

“Come here,” he demands shyly.

Dan throws his arms around him as soon as he has the chance and stares into his eyes until he has to look away.

“Thank you,” he whispers and means it.

“It’s nothing,” Phil assures him.

“It’s everything to me.”

“You deserve to feel good. I can’t sleep without you being okay.”

“I am okay already.”

“You are really not. I won’t be fooled by you”.

“If you say so”, Dan smiles sadly and pecks him on the lips, short and sweat.

It captures his senses for a moment and seduces him. He feels lightheaded and ready to fight his crazy migraine.

He slips off the washing machine and walks the few steps towards the bath tub with a newfound determination. It is filled up enough already and it smells like heaven. Phil must have put something nice in it. A bath bomb?

He doesn’t want to waste time anymore. Phil appears behind him and holds him safely while he steps into the heat. He gasps but it’s not in pain. It’s pleasure actually.

He watches as the very first bubbles start to dance on the surface and it makes him smile.

He spins around to smile at Phil but Phil is already looking down at him with a matching smile. There’s so much foam.

Phil picks up a stool and sits down beside him. He carves his hand through Dan’s hair and leans in to press his lips to his forehead. He showers it in few kisses and then pulls back to see his eyes better. Dan closes them pretty soon and swallows hard around the lump in his throat.

“Better”? He asks carefully.

“It still hurts”, Dan admits because honesty is a thing, “but I have a theory it might be retreating”.

Phil nods and some of the tension disappears from the atmosphere.

“Anything I can do to support your theory?”

“Kiss me, maybe?”

Phil takes off his glasses and kisses him greedily like he’s been waiting the whole night just for this. Dan makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and he grips harder onto Phil’s shoulder that is horribly overdressed.

Phil’s hands slide out of his hair down to his face, lifting his chin up to meet his glassy eyes once again, and damn it, maybe this is really what he needed all along.  
He grabs a handful of his shirt and yanks it closer to him together with Phil. He doesn’t care about soaking it entirely.

Phil tastes of cinnamon and fruit. He winds his hands completely around Phil’s waist and drags him back into the tub with him until Phil shrieks in surprise as he falls into the hot water right on top of him.

Dan shuts off the stream so he can actually hear Phil in the empty bathroom and it’s affecting his brain dangerously. He is being kissed delicately and with dedication. He is drinking him in and letting his mind wonder away from reality.

“Off,” he dictates, his hands already helping Phil out of the dripping shirt. He kisses his cheeks, his chin, and the sharp edge of his face.

He wants to forget everything.

He wants Phil to kiss him until he falls asleep right here in the comfort of the hot tub. And does it feel amazing to let Phil worship his neck like it’s a freaking ice cream, coconut one, his favourite.


End file.
